


Yuu's twst adventures

by ScaravinelleSimp (crayoncat00)



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayoncat00/pseuds/ScaravinelleSimp
Summary: A series of unconnected one-shots featuring Yuu and the characters in Twisted Wonderland.[The chapters are mostly romantic in nature but I plan to write some platonic stuff as well. Yuu is non-binary afab and uses she/they. ]
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Original Character(s), Azul Ashengrotto/Yuu | Player, Jade Leech/Yuu | Player, Jamil Viper/Original Character(s), Jamil Viper/Yuu | Player
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Freefall [Jamil/Yuu]

“Hmm? You wanna try riding a broomstick?” Kalim asked light-heartedly. “Jamil’s one of the best in class, maybe you should ask him instead! Hey Jamil!”

Well, all it took was one off-hand remark about wishing to be able to fly like the others on a broomstick and Kalim was already off, dragging a confused Jamil to where Yuu stood in her gym “uniform”- a simple sweatshirt and sweatpants combo. Yuu’s gym sessions consisted of running laps around the grounds and wistfully looking at the students flying. And teasing the Octatrio. 

Now Jamil’s in front of her, eyes carefully assessing...what? He is looking at her but she can’t tell what he’s thinking. With a sigh that hopefully wasn’t out of exasperation, Jamil got his broomstick floating and hopped on, sitting more towards the tail-end of it. He looked enquiringly at Yuu- 

“Aren’t you getting on?” he asked simply, pointing down in front of him.

Oh. Oh. Yuu’ll be sitting in front of Jamil. The thought made her heart skip a beat. Not wanting to keep him waiting, she shoved aside any budding ideas and tentatively sat in the indicated space, gripping the broom tightly. 

Immediately Jamil scooted forward, his chest enveloping Yuu’s smaller back and placed his hands right over hers. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle” he whispered into her ear. 

Yuu felt like this was some kind of cruel dream. There’s no way he chose those words to speak, right? This must be some kind of fantasy her mind conjured up in a last-ditch effort to stay awake in Trein’s class. Thinking about Jamil does make her stay VERY awake. 

However the moment the broom started to fly, Yuu felt her stomach drop at the sudden increase in altitude, jolting her back to the present. “Sorry, was that too fast? Let me know if I should take it slow.” Jamil’s silky voice once again serenaded her ear. “A-a little slower please? I am not used to this.” Jamil chuckled as a response. At this point Yuu was hyper-aware of the proximity of his face to hers, his chest to her back and his arms enclosing hers and his legs- oh- his legs were flush against hers, his sneakered feet tucked under hers and holding them up. Feeling the shared heat of their intertwined legs almost made Yuu gasp out loud. Forcing her eyes shut, she tried to rewire her thoughts to their alchemy homework and just focus on the sensation of the wind whipping through her hair instead of-

“Hey are you alright? Should I stop? Do you wanna get down?” Jamil’s hushed voice sounded genuinely concerned. 

“Sorry! Sorry, I just got a little overwhelmed.”

“Does this make you feel better?” Yuu felt Jamil’s arm snake around her waist, holding her even closer to his body. 

“Yes. Much better” she managed to squeak out, as her face and body seemed to be aflame. 

The rest of the flight was fairly uneventful. Yuu felt comfortable with the gentle pressure of Jamil’s body and turned her head a little to catch a glimpse of his face. He had his usual stoic face on but Yuu thought she might have caught a bit of red there. Soon, Jamil made quips about each student they passed over causing Yuu to giggle over his deadpan delivery of said jabs. They flew at a leisurely pace, mostly quiet save for a few Oohs from Yuu’s side when she had a new view of something she saw everyday. 

Little did she know, every word and sound she let out made the boy behind her blush and feel incredibly proud to be the only one to witness it and (indirectly) be the reason for her reactions. 

***

Jamil did not know why and how he was suddenly seated behind Yuu, if you gave someone a lift on the broomstick, they were the one who sat behind. But here he is, body lined up closely against her. As if his body moved on instinct without his brain directing it and only now waking up to the fact that they were in extremely close physical contact. Jamil wondered if he was being inappropriate for a moment before he felt Yuu sigh and lean into him more and glance back at him, with a shy smile. Jamil felt like his heart would burst out of his chest any moment. Looking for a way to calm his mind, he spotted Azul down below and immediately came up with a snarky comment. That made her laugh and Jamil’s heart soared once more. They fell into a comfortable banter, Jamil hanging on to every word she said. 

He found it easy to talk to her, especially after the whole Overblot debacle. And he caught himself wishing to talk more and more to her and make her smile, laugh, just react to his words in general (positively of course). He staunchly refused to ponder over his desire for her attention and simply dismissed his tumultuous feelings and convinced himself he cared for her as a friend and all his feelings were platonic. Nevermind the fact that he has NEVER taken anyone for a ride on his broomstick, not even Kalim. And yet…

Kalim MUST have known this would happen. No wonder he asked him to help Yuu despite being a competent flier himself. Jamil felt a twinge of annoyance. But it was quickly quelled as he heard Yuu say his name. Deciding to deal with these troublesome thoughts later, Jamil fell back into conversation, keeping his voice neutral with practiced ease even if his heart was thumping frantically in excitement.

The day was sunny and breezy and they were flying for well over 20 minutes. They had already crossed the grounds a few times. Jamil sighed. They should probably land. His body was getting a little stiff from not moving much from this position. And it was Yuu’s first time flying. 

“I think we should descend soon…” he said, reluctantly.

“Oh. Hmm..” Yuu said. “A little more? Please?” To emphasize her point, she leaned back into Jamil and looked at him again. ‘Unfair!’ Jamil thought. ‘There’s no way I’d say no now.’ he sighed, but smiled at her. 

***

“Hey Jamil, why don’t we go a bit faster? Can you do a roll? Wait, is it possible to do it with 2 people?” 

The prospect of their ride coming to an end made Yuu curious about all the things she wanted to try.

“It could be done…”

“PLEASE CAN WE DO IT THEN?”

“...

Alright, please hold on tight. Do let me know if I should stop.”

Saying so, Jamil tightened his grip on Yuu and leaned further in, almost pinning her to the broom. With his other hand, he gently tugged hers and repositioned them closer to their bodies and once again placed his over hers, his thumb idly stroking her skin. The gesture was barely noticed by Yuu because immediately then Jamil maneuvered the broom to tilt sharply sideways and quickly roll once, twice and then after a moment’s pause, speed up. With a tug of his hand the broom flew upwards, performing a loop and then slowly decelerated before hovering to a stop. 

Yuu felt the rush of adrenaline coursing through her, her hair was all over the place but she could only breathlessly laugh as Jamil hummed casually against her. 

“That was so fucking amazing!! Ahh thank you Jamil for obliging me.” 

Below them, Kalim whooped while Jack asked (yelled) if Yuu’s okay. Yuu yelled back she is, causing Jamil to pull his face back a little involuntarily as her voice was too loud. 

“Ahh sorry sorry. I am done yelling, you can come back now.” Yuu said lightly before realizing what she meant. She felt herself blush and thankfully Jamil didn’t comment, quietly leaning back in, his lips close to her ear once again. She could hear his steady breathing if she concentrated (not like she was actively trying to!!). 

“Yuu…” he spoke, his words barely a whisper. Yuu could have sworn his lips made contact with her skin. He seemed to drawl out her name and it gave her butterflies.

“J-Jamil?” she asked back, her spirits dampened slightly, knowing full well what he wanted to say. 

He sighed, the action causing all sorts of feelings to bloom inside Yuu. 

“We should get off. I am sorry, it’s getting a little late. BUT- we can maybe do this again later-” 

“Definitely!!!” 

Jamil smiled. Yuu felt like her heart would burst out of happiness. 

As they got off, Yuu immediately felt her back go cold, missing Jamil’s warmth. As their friends jogged towards them, Jamil ducked close and said in a low voice- “Went a little hard at the end because you asked for it. I hope you can walk straight until our next ride.” then proceeded to saunter off towards Kalim, broom in hand. 

Yuu felt her knees grow weak and it was hard to answer if it was because of the flying or Jamil.


	2. Sigh [Azul/Yuu]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short fic about Azul and Yuu (mc) sharing their first kiss. The setting is a random party at Mostro Lounge.

“Yuu, could you please fetch a bottle of grenadine?”, Jade asked, his voice sounding a little distracted. Yuu noticed that he was adjusting his tie very frequently tonight. It was a little odd to see the usually calm man be a little absent-minded and preoccupied. 

Yuu nodded and reluctantly left her seat next to Azul, weaving her way through the party attendees towards the Mostro Lounge pantry. 

The cool, dimly-lit room felt like it existed in an entirely different universe from the lounge. While the latter was full of music, chatter and the constant smell of cologne and mocktails, the pantry was quiet, secluded and the only sounds you could hear were the muffled jazz beats from outside. All the food and drinks were already out on the tables so there was no use for this room for now. So it really was a bubble away from the rest of the crowd.

Yuu took a moment to take a deep breath and sigh loudly. She flexed her hand which was in Azul’s just a few minutes ago before Floyd decided to tease them about it. Her cheeks turned red, as she remembered the feel of Azul’s gentle grip.

They had danced earlier, neither of them good at it but still trying their best. It gave her a reason to cling to him tightly and lean in to memorize his scent. Even after the dance, they didn’t let go of their hands, pretending to have forgotten to do so. They sat together as well, in one of the more empty areas of the lounge. Yuu had stolen glances at Azul many times in the few minutes they shared the booth, often fixating on his mole by his lip, idly fantasizing about kissing it. 

Yuu shook her head, trying to banish such dangerous thoughts as she scanned the shelves above the counter to look for the elegant red bottles. Ah, there they were, but the shelf seemed a little high up. Yuu wondered if she could reach it or would she have to ask someone else. 

She stood on her tiptoes and realised it was futile- the bottle was just beyond her reach. As she withdrew her outstretched arm, a shadow fell over her and she felt a warm presence lined up against her back. 

“Allow me.” said Azul as he easily reached over Yuu to pick the required item. Yuu turned around to thank him and froze as she realised how close they were.

She closed her eyes for a moment to calm her racing mind. Azul’s chest was barely an inch away from her nose and he didn’t seem to be moving. She heard a soft clink. Azul must have placed the bottle down on the counter. Opening her eyes, she glanced up at the cecaelian as he still trapped her between him and the counter, his body looming over her smaller frame. 

He adjusted his glasses, his hand masking his face for a moment. He looked a little…determined? 

“You look very pretty tonight Yuu.” he said, his voice barely more than a whisper.

Yuu felt her pulse throb rapidly as the compliment sunk in. Maybe it was a good decision to wear a dress for the party. 

“T-thanks. You look even more handsome tonight.” Yuu mumbled, her eyes not meeting his. Azul did not miss the implication of her words. So she always thought he looked handsome? Azul felt his body move instinctively, reaching for her. 

Yuu inhaled sharply as Azul’s gloved hand came up and turned her face towards him. 

Even in the dim light she could see Azul blushing. His eyes seemed like they were pleading. His flustered expression made him look really endearing. The sight of it caused her heart to skip a beat. His hand was still gently touching her cheek, thumb absently caressing her skin. Caught in the moment, both of them leaned in slightly, breaths mingling. Azul wet his lips, the action making Yuu go weak in her knees. 

“Yuu…” Azul’s voice was even lower and sounded strained. 

“Mm?” Yuu’s reply was barely more than a squeak. 

“M-may I…?”

Azul left the question hanging. The air around the two felt electric. He didn’t need to finish for Yuu to understand what he was asking. His pleading, no, yearning expression made sense now. She probably wore the same around him all the time. Yuu moved a fraction of an inch further, nudging his nose with hers. Azul felt that that was enough of an answer. He closed the gap with a sigh that held his months of pining, now finally finding relief. 

Their kiss was chaste and warm. A little sloppy, betraying their inexperience. they persevered nevertheless. Azul’s glasses came in the way and were hastily banished into his pocket. They moved in once more, changing the angle slightly to have better access. Their lips met in succession- rapidly, slowly, sometimes lingering, sometimes not, each joining sending a thrill through their bodies as they sighed into each other. 

At some point Azul’s hand had moved from Yuu’s face to her neck, cradling it as the other arm curled around her waist. Yuu wrapped her arms around his neck, tugging him closer. After what seemed simultaneously as both hours and seconds, the pair broke for air, panting slightly, their chests heaving almost in sync. They wanted more. More contact, more kissing, more… Everything. 

Azul opened his mouth to suggest they retire to his room when suddenly Yuu kissed his cheek, then the other, and then his nose, finally leaving an insistent kiss on his mole, smiling as she gazed at him fondly. “You’re so beautiful.” she said simply. 

Azul looked at her for a moment, with a confused but indignant frown, a fierce blush painting his cheeks before burying his face in her neck. “You’ll be the death of me.” he muttered into her bare skin. And then kissed it, eliciting a surprised gasp from her. Azul repeated it, eager to hear more. 

“A-Azul…”, Yuu began, her voice taking on a tone that made Azul’s heart beat dangerously fast. 

Before she could continue, a slightly vexed voice came from the doorway- “Yuu, Azul. Could you please first finish your duties before making out? I needed the grenadine a while ago. We still have work to do." 

Yuu immediately wriggled out of Azul’s grasp, grabbed the bottle, jogged towards the miffed Jade and they walked out into the Lounge together, as Azul sank into the floor, covering his blushing face with his hands and letting out a long, low whine. Seeing the way his heart is racing, he had to somehow lure Yuu out alone again tonight or he might actually overblot once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azul is so goddamn cute ;w; 
> 
> talk to me about twst @jamil-love-zone on tumblr


	3. Hunt [Jade/Yuu]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small ficlet exploring Jade's feelings for Yuu

Jade's eyes followed Yuu out of Mostro Lounge. As they stepped through the lounge doors, they looked back for a moment and their eyes met. The eye contact was brief, cut short too soon as their head turned immediately and they left, doors closing with a soft click.

Jade felt his blood ignite. His heart pounded in his chest, a sensation that was beginning to be a permanent side-effect of spending time with Yuu. This exhilaration felt very close to the experience of chasing prey. But there was a different tinge to this. Something new, enticing, deliciously unique. A deluge of distracting thoughts took over his mind as he resumed his work.

Despite the turbulent emotions simmering under his skin, the vice dorm-head maintained his façade of quiet excellence as he carried out his duties. And as his body moved mechanically around the lounge with practiced ease, his mind wandered to a thought that seemed impossible.

Was _he_ the one being hunted? That a human was the one luring _him_ in? Jade's grin grew a fraction, a sign of danger according to Azul. 

Jade reveled in the excitement these nascent but strong feelings brought him. He enjoyed their talks, scheming and plans. Though Floyd had always been Jade’s partner-in-crime, the moody twin’s methods and ideas were often quite contrary to Jade’s. They worked well together but recently Jade was finding it equally fun being up to no good with someone who was of a similar bent of mind. The physical closeness that was becoming more and more frequent of late was also a very welcome turn of events. Every touch they shared felt like fire and Jade was catching himself idly thinking about Yuu’s reaction if he kissed their lips or licked their neck. He wondered how it would feel to hold their small form in his arms and let his hands wander. These thoughts kept him awake at night, as he anticipated the new day that would surely bring him new sensations and intrigue. Every time he and the prefect parted, Jade found his mood would turn a tad bit irritable, mind and body almost immediately missing their presence. 

He could not pinpoint why he felt this way. Why his heart swooped at their smile, his skin aflame when the action was directed at him. They drew him in further and further and now he found himself utterly captivated. Him, a fearsome predator- lithe and powerful, now at the mercy of a finless human. Jade realised he rather liked being brought to his knees by such a small creature. He was curious to see if Yuu could do more to him. The thought sent a thrill down his body. What would they do? How would they drive him crazy next? There was never a dull moment when it came to them and Jade was thoroughly smitten. 

For a moment he considered consulting Floyd or Azul about it. But he dismissed the thought instantly. He would rather keep the electric feelings sparking between him and Yuu a secret. It made the chase all the more thrilling.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me about twst over at my tumblr: jamil-love-zone


End file.
